The Twin Stars Beach Time!
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Rokuro and Benio, the Twin Star Exorcists, have did their first sex together and couldn't be happier, but they will soon find themselves being in an unexpected even set up by the Head Exorcist. Involving the two with other girls and women with them in private beach resort on a island and it seems Rokuro is going to help purify the women with their sudden needs. RokuroxBenioxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twin Stars' First Time Together**

"TAKE THIS!" A boy shouted, piercing through a giant monster with his demonic-looking fist and destroying it.

The boy has messy dark brown hair, with a streak of hair at the top and has prominently sharp teeth. His eyes are of crimson red. He wears a black outfit with some red markings.

"Oh yeah, another bites the dust!" The boy smirked.

"Rokuro, don't get too carry away, we were lucky that Impurity wasn't strong despite its massive sizes." A girl said running to Rokuro's side.

"Oh, come on, Benio, it was weak because we're too strong for it to handle." Rokuro stated being cocky as always.

The girl named Benio is a teenage girl around average height and green eyes. She has waist-long black hair that has a set of long bangs that framed her forehead. She has a pair of silver Japanese bellflower-shaped hair pins. She wears a black outfit like Rokuro's but hers is a bit smaller and short skirt. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"I know that, but you could've at least save some for the others, they all want to show how strong they can become too." Benio pointed at their friends nearby by opening the portal to the human world.

"Yeah, sorry, I just couldn't help myself when it comes to battles and of course, you're always there with me too." Rokuro chuckled, Benio couldn't help but smile.

"Well, let just make sure we do our best for the world." Benio said before walking towards the portal with Rokuro following her, knowing they're done for today and went home.

 **(Rokuro and Benio's House)**

"Man, today sure was good day, huh?" Rokuro asked while relaxing on the couch of the living room with Benio next to him.

"Yes, it wasn't difficult for the most part though you did almost get mob by the old lady when we left school." Benio giggled remembering a funny incident.

"Hey, that old hag was the one who ran over my foot with her stupid motorcycle!" Rokuro argued, he can still feel the pain from the rushing tires on his feet, then he threw his head up looking at the ceiling.

It's been months since the Twin Star Exorcists saved the world from being destroyed by a powerful exorcist who believed the world would be better off gone and recreated into a better one, but after the two show their power along with everyone close to them made him realizes that this world might be worth living. In fact, they have gone through a lot even before that battle; battling against Yuto, Benio former twin brother, and some powerful Basara, they even had child who treat as their own daughter though she returned to being a branch of the sacred tree. They had quite the adventure along with everyone's help like the Twelve Guardians and their friends too.

Everyone went off enjoying their everyday life like hanging with families and friends while still performing their duties as Exorcist: purifying the impurity in the Magano.

"Say, Rokuro." Benio said getting Rokuro's attention.

"You don't regret that we're a couple now, do you?" Benio asked, Rokuro became confuse of the question.

"Why ask that? I love you with all life or do I need to give you a reminder of how dead-serious I am." Rokuro leaned closer to Benio as she blushes and smiles.

"Well, I just want to make sure, think you can give that reminder." Benio requested, provoking Rokuro to kiss her, and he did.

Benio kiss back and the two find themselves with mind blown from their lips touching each other and making them feel like their hearts are exploding into fireworks going off endlessly as the couple got into it more like moving their tongues at each other's making the kiss more passionate. Benio wrap her arms around Rokuro's head as he wraps one arm around her back and the other moves on to her left thigh feeling her smooth skin as the knee-sock is pull down, this causes Benio to moan in the kiss and her legs twitches a bit, but still want more of this.

"(Oh my, my body is acting weird, this kiss we're doing is making me hot I can't get enough!)" Benio thought, somehow, she could only think about wanting Rokuro to seduce her more.

Rokuro's hand on the leg soon find their way up to the waistband of Benio's panties and enter his fingers inside feeling the wet entrance, this made Benio whole face blush red like a tomato and separating herself from Rokuro.

"R-R-Rokruo, I think th-that's enough, you've proven your point." Benio said nervously as she tries to get Rokuro off, but he wouldn't budge.

Rokuro was silent for a moment which was weird because he's never this quiet until he shows his eyes to Benio, she can see something in his eyes, a lustful look as he grins which made Benio feel scared of this.

"More… I want more…" Rokuro muttered as his grin grew wider.

Before Benio could react or say a word or both, Rokuro suddenly pick her up bride style and rush upstairs to their bedroom in blinding speed then threw her to on the giant heart shape bed.

 **(Warning: Lemon/Sex Scene, skip to the end if you don't want to read it)**

"R-Rokuro, what are-" Benio realized that she is somehow completely naked, finding her clothes on the ground and she ain't the over one.

Rokuro is also naked taking off his clothes after immediately throwing Rukuro to the bed and holding his underwear in his hand until he drops it then slowly walk to Benio with the lustful look on her face and motioning his hands groping. Benio shake her body in fear and wants to run away yet her body wouldn't move an inch, it's like her body want to get rape by Rokuro. It's like deep down she wants to have her first time with Rokuro right here, right now.

Rokuro reach the bed and starts to crawl towards his girlfriend/future wife as he did a light touch on the leg and make his way to her thighs and onto her waist then stomach, which made her giggle a bit until his fingers reach the nipples of Benio's small breasts. Benio moans as Rokuro begun rubbing his fingers on them, squeezing the small boobs and pinching the nipples as well as pulling them a bit making her moan louder.

"R-Rokuro, please…" Benio groaned, finding this feeling good as her lovers plays with her chest more.

Rokuro lean his face closer, letting his tongue lick the nipple of the left breast while groping the right with his hand, twirling around for a while until he decides to put it in his mouth sucking on it.

"Aahh, Rokuro, y-you're sucking me, it feels so good!" Benio moaned feeling her body is getting hotter.

Rokuro suck on the breasts for a minute or so until he went on sucking on the other breasts while moving his hand to rubbing her pussy and thrusting them in and out making her feel more intense of this as she feels bliss of this pleasuring moment.

Benio had thought doing something like this with Rokuro though maybe doing it in college and going on vacation from time to time, but never in her wildest dream would she find herself being dominate by Rokuro, being the first to make his move on her like this. And she was loving every bit of it as her face became erotic-loving look.

Rokuro stops sucking on her breasts and start licking her neck, down to her stomach, then push his tongue into Benio's small pink opening feeling it wet.

"Oh, you're all wet down here, you must really be loving it." Rokuro smirked as he went on licking the pussy, moving his tongue wildly inside thus making Benio moan louder than before.

"Oh, Rokuro, yes… lick me there… make me feel more alive!" Benio moaned edging her back from the pleasure of her lover.

Rokuro lick her with the intend on making her body go wild and more than wild, Benio felt her limit as her pussy is about to burst.

"R-Rokuro… I-I'm about to… cum! My love juice… will be all over your face!" Benio moaned.

Rokuro took the opportunity to put his whole mouth on entrance pushing his tongue inside further making the pleasure more exciting, Benio feels her mind is going blank as her pussy is about to burst.

"Rokuro! I'm cumming!" Benio moaned shouting as her pussy shot her love juice into Rokuro's mouth as he drinks some before removing himself from the very wet pussy.

Benio pants feeling that her body is calming down a bit, she had thought it was over but, oh boy, she will soon find out that she was wrong as Rokuro spread her legs fully exposing her pussy. The naked girl sees Rokuro's cock which was big, about 8 inches tall and pumping strong, Benio knows what he attends to do with that raw of metal-pole.

"W-Wait, I'm tried now, so can you" But Benio's words were futile as Rokuro impale his cock right into Benio's pussy thus taking away her virginity forever as blood flows out meaning her hymen has been broken.

Benio's mind now went totally blank as she moans and groan in pain a bit then went to pleasure, can only think of Rokuro and his cock as he thrust in and down slow at first for a minute or so until he increases his speed and bang her harder making the girl moan louder and loving this more.

They continue this position about 20 minutes or more as they didn't care about how long they've been doing and gives a fuck on about if days have pass by. Both their bodies are feeling hot and sweating, they're only focusing on each other and nothing more as they can feel their limits are about to come at any moment now.

"This feeling… my body is screaming for more… you're so big… it's tearing me apart… please, don't stop. FUCK ME MORE!" Benio bagged happy before grabbing Rokuro's face and smack her lips onto his.

This made Rokuro cum inside Benio as his white liquid burst in her pussy.

"(I can feel it! His hot, white cum is bursting inside me and more is still coming!)" Benio thought as she felt pure bliss than she ever has in her life.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

Rokuro's body suddenly on top of Benio much to her shock though notice Rokuro eyes are close and he's mostly quiet seeing as he is now asleep, Benio smiles before pulling the bedsheet over their bodies and soon join him sleeping feeling peaceful through the night.

 **(Exorcist HQ)**

"Oh my, I never knew the stars would tell me something like this!" A man said smiling like a child at a candy store.

The man appears to young though he's older than he looks. He is a tall man who wears glasses and has long white colored hair with blue ends. His eyes seem to be amber colored. He wears white a priest outfit with an almost pointy hat.

"Hehehehe, wow, this is going to be the best thing ever!" The man cheered.

"Prepare yourself, Rokuro Enmado, you and Benio are about to embark on a crazy experience you'll never forget!" The man said laughing for a few seconds before leaving, already having schemes-I man plans for the twin stars.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It's a love of our favorite Twin Star Exorcist with Rokuro being the certain of attention. Looks like the Head Exorcist has seen something exciting involving the two, mostly on Rokuro, and will cook up his usually fun schemes to get it done.**

 **Rokuro will have to prepare himself the crazy plan the boss has in stores.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through on how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awaken by the Summer Light… on an Island?!**

Rokuro and Benio are enjoying their peaceful sleep together in the large heart shape bed with the bed sheet covering their naked bodies after the eventful time they had together last night; sharing their time of sex together they've never felt closer than they had before and hope they can do it again soon. Good thing it was a safe day for Benio so that she wouldn't get pregnant, otherwise things could've gotten awkward and stressful if she starts having children while still in high school.

Rokuro slow open his eyes to see Benio sleeping closely face-to-face, looking at her cute gentle face as he felt the wind on his head. He turns over looking up at the blue sky.

"The sky looks so peaceful today." Rukuro said before yawning decided to sleep for a few more minutes.

Then his eyes suddenly shot open of realization with a little sound of glass shattering into millions of pieces.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Rokuro shouted shock sitting up. He looks around finding that he and Benio are no longer in their rooms; they're on a beach still in bed.

"Ugh, Rokuro… not so loud." Benio moaned.

"Benio, wake up! We somehow got sent to a beach!" Rokuro freaked out shaking Benio forcefully waking her up.

"Rokuro, we can make sand castles later." Benio annoyed pulling the cover over her head.

"Wait, the BEACH?!" Benio gasped fully awake seeing the surrounding herself.

The scene of them in their bed on the beach zooms out revealing that the Exorcists lovers are on a large island with tall trees and a mountain on one side. A few birds are flying by, over the island minding their own business. It zooms back to them with shock expression like their jaws drop like a cartoon character as they also gone pale, almost like their souls have suddenly left their bodies.

"What the hell IS going on? How did this happen? Why are we on a beach? And who brought us here?" Rokuro asked panicking as he runs around on the sand.

"Rokuro calm down, panicking won't get us anywhere." Benio lectured calming her boyfriend down.

"Damn it, if this is some sort of prank then I'm gonna kill the guy and we'll see who has the last laugh!" Rokuro threatened. He doesn't like being made a fool by anyone who's foolish enough to get on his bad side, they may end up in the hospital.

"My, you're sure as lively as ever." A woman with a southern accent chuckled.

Rokuro and Benio became knowing whose voice belongs to, they turn their head to the direction and saw the woman walking up to them.

The woman appears to be a young and gorgeous woman with long blonde hair with pink sidelocks, ending with ringlets and blue eyes. She is always seen with both her eyes closed, but sometimes her eyes are opened. She wears a white frilly gown with pink lining, black gloves and a matching large white sun hat decorated with a large pink bow, giving her an image of a high-class lady. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

This woman is Subaru Mitejima one of the Twelve Guardians, the most powerful exorcists in the world.

"You?!" Rokuro gasped.

"Master Subaru!" Benio shocked.

"It seems you two were brought here unexpectedly too." Subaru said walking up to them.

"I hope this isn't another trick of yours!" Rokuro grunted in rage at Subaru as he clutches his fist.

"Now darling, no need to get angry for something even I don't know. So, let's try to keep our cool." Subaru advised, Rokuro started to calm downand sit back down on the bed with Benio.

"Master, do you have any idea of where we are?" Benio asked.

"I'm afraid I don't, sweetie pie, I was sleeping in my home after watching a romantic-adventure movie and the next thing I know I found myself on the beach then finding you two here." Subaru explained looking at the ocean.

"I'm starting to worry, you think there might be others here besides us?" Benio suspected.

"Maybe, we'll have to look around to see if there are others here." Subaru suggested. "And I haven't seen Tatara either, I hope he's doing alright being home alone."

 **(With Tatara)**

A small man with pointy ears on his man appears to be wearing a male priest uniform. He has a paper mask that covers his face, Tatara's mood is reflected on the paper that covers his face. He also holds a bag of bread crumbs that he eats out of fairly often. He is Tatara, another member of the Twelve Guardians and a butler-like friend to Subaru.

Tatara is seen playing some dancing video games while wearing a fancy suit that looks like it's from the 90s and also has a rainbow afro. He knows that Subaru is missing ever since this morning, but he isn't worry too much knowing the lady is one of the Twelve Guardians so he's sure that she's fine.

 **(With on the Island)**

Rokuro walking ahead while Benio and Subaru are behind, looking around the jungle hoping to see if there's anyone else on the island and hopefully to find a way off to get back home without any issues. Subaru leans close to Benio's ear to whisper in her ear.

"I'm so proud of you!" Subaru smiled.

"Hmm?" Benio confused of what she meant.

"Don't think I don't know what you two did last night from just looking at you, and the smell." Subaru smirked, Benio's face quickly turn a light shade of red.

"Y-you know…?" Benio stuttered embarrass.

"That you two mad sex, oh Benio, I knew you had it in you!" Subaru cheered clapping her hands.

"Master please, not so loud!" Benio begged, not wanting to tell anyone about their sexual affair, at least not yet.

"Hey, what's up girls?" Rokuro asked.

"N-nothing!" Benio answered nervous.

"Just that you two are no longer virgins." Subaru blurted.

"What! You told her?!" Rokuro yelled while blushing hard.

"Not on purpose, she seems to already know!" Benio said as the couple blushes harder like crazy.

"Hey now, let's now not get too distracted." Subaru reminded them what they're doing in the middle of the jungle.

"Also, Benio… I hope you let me have a ride on his cock when I feel like it." Subaru winked making the Twin Exorcist gasp while their face becomes redder than before.

"W-w-w-what?!" Rokuro and Benio shocked. An older woman interest in someone younger than herself.

"Well, to be perfectly honest; I had my eye on Rokuro for quite some time after we first met." Subaru confessed as her cheeks blushes a bit. She walks up Rokuro leaning close with their faces being very close to each other.

"I hope you don't mind pleasuring little ol' me!" Subaru said seduces as she places a hand on his cheek.

"Master! Stop that this instant!" Benio blushed separating Subaru from Rokuro.

"Oops, sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself." Subaru said as she covers her lower half face with her fan.

Rokuro is still shock that someone important like one of the Twelve Guardians has a love interest to him and wants to have sex with him too. He doesn't know if he should since he's already in a relationship with Benio, but for some reason there's something inside of him saying to take that woman as his own.

Benio is shock about this that her the woman who trained her is in love with Rokruo, upset that there's another woman who wants in on Rokuro's love life but at the same time she doesn't mind at all with Subaru.

"COME NOW, A LITTLE SNAKE SHOULDN'T SCARE YOU THAT MUCH." A woman said very loud.

The three heard that thinking that is sounds very familiar, especially someone talking in a very loud tone.

"You don't think that's…" Benio said probably recognizing that voice.

"Well, there's only one person we know who can speak like that in all her life." Subaru said as everyone went off into the direction to where the yelling came from.

They went through some trees and vines, they eventually spotted two people seems to be females dozens of feet ahead.

One woman has long chestnut hair tied with a pink bow near the end and is topped with a big, white, and green hat. Her outfit consists a long, black, and green slit dress. The slit cuts up to her hips which reveals a huge amount of her thighs and below. Her dress covers her neck. On her hips she wears a belt that has four white balls, two on each side. She wears a spiked bracelet on both wrists with black gloves, as well as a pair of pink shoes and circular glasses. Like her father, she wears big round glasses. Her breast is of H-cup. This woman is Sakura Sada, one of the Twelve Guardians and a loud mouth you could say.

The other is young girl about Rokruo and Benio's age. However, unlike Benio, she is extremely well-endowed and has F-cup breasts. Her hair fades from blonde to pastel green and she possesses blue eyes She wears an exorcist uniform a skirt with a cape. She's Mayura Amawaka, good very of Rokuro and Benio, and also one of the Twelve Guardians.

"YOU BATTLE AGAINST KEGARE AND OTHER DANGEROUS THREATS, AND YET YOU'RE AFAIRD OF A LITTLE SNAKE." The woman shouted.

"I know, I know, but I can't help it that there are things that can still creep me out." The young girl winced.

"Hey, Mayura!" Rokuro called out running to her with Benio and Subaru following.

"Uh?" Mayura looked around until she spotted Rokuro and the others running up to them.

"Rokuro! Benio!" Mayura excited as she runs to them as well.

"WHOA, SUBARU IS HERE TOO!" Sakura shocked as she follows Mayura.

"Guys, I'm so glad to see you!" Mayura cried hugging her two friends.

"Us too, Mayura. It seems we're fortunate to find each other on the island." Benio said comforting Mayura.

"I'm surprise to see you here, Sakura." Subaru said.

"YES, I WAS JUST SLEEPING IN MY ROOM WHEN ALL THE SUDDENLY I FELT SOMETHING WAKING UP IN THE JUNGLE. THEN I FOUND MAYURA AND WE STARTED SEARCHING AROUND UNTIL YOU GUYS SHOWED UP." Sakura explained.

"Well, I guess we should stick together until we can figure out what's going on." Rokuro suggested.

"Actually, when I woke up; I spotted a house on the beach where I was at, I was planning on checking it out, but I heard Sakura in the jungle and went to check it out." Mayrua mentioned.

"Alright, let's go check out that house." Rokuro said as everyone agree to him.

Soon, everyone made their way to the beach where the house Mayura said and they were shocked to see the kind of house this is: it's a large three-story high beach house that's over 60 feet wide.

"Whoa! Now that's a big house!" Rokuro amazed.

"I didn't get a good look at it, but now I see it's awesome!" Mayura commented.

"Looks like you guys are here too." A girl with a machine-like voice said coming out of the house.

The girl has long pastel pink hair and two "speakers" that look like pointy ears, on the sides of her head, and C cup breasts. She also has pink eyes, purple eyelashes and eyebrows. She covers most of her body other than the face with a body suit dyed in black and yellow and has mechanical hands with 5 claws on the end. By this, she might be a huge enthusiast of robotics. She's Cordelia Kasukami, a member of the Twelve Guardians.

"Cordelia Kasukami, you're here too?" Subaru asked shock.

"Whoever did this must've went through a lot of trouble to bring us all the way out here." Another woman showed up next to Cordelia.

She has a small childlike body (which is reality she's over 57-yeard-old), big magenta eyes and AA cup breasts. She has long, pink, curly hair which is topped with a small, red crown. Her outfit is a strapless, poofy dress that has a magenta ruffle above her chest. It is black and white in color and has four pink light up circles, two on each side of her torso. She has a black cape and her neck is decorated with a magenta bow. On her arms, she wears oversized arm gloves that are black and white with pink lights. She wears a pair of black boots with pink lights. Miku Zeze, the oldest member of the Twelve Guardians.

"MIKU, YOU'RE OKAY! I'M SO GLAD!" Sakura said running up and hugging Miku.

"Gosh, you're so super annoying talking like that." Miku mocked, but not stopping Sakura knowing how much the two get along despite their difference.

"Okay, is there anyone else here on this island before get to the part of figuring why we're here?" Rokuro making sure that's everyone.

A second later, right after Rokuro said that a loud rock star music erupt from the sounds is coming from on the roof.

"Hello everyone, no need to worry; the one and only Suzu is here!" A young woman shouted showing herself on the roof of the house.

Suzu is a woman with dark skin and wears an opened Japanese kimono with a white bra under it, dark fin-like blue shorts, and a pair of black boots. Her pink hair is in twintails tied with a black ribbon. Breasts sizes: F-cup. She's a Basara, a humanoid Kegera though she's seems to be a trustful and not a bad guy that wants to hurt humans.

"Okay, now I'm more surprise that she's here!" Rokuro shocked as everyone agree.

"Yo, Rokruo, how are you and Benio doing. And just to let you know, the chick with the crazy ears and claws already checked the island!" Suzu informed before jumping off the roof landing near the group.

"We are the only ones here." Cordelia reported.

"Great, now we need to figure out who sent us here." Rokuro said.

Suddenly, a talisman appeared to the group as it shines brightly then shows a phantom-hologram of a familiar man.

"Hello, everybody!"

"Arima Tsuchimikado?!" They all gasped, somehow, they knew this was his doing.

"Alright, you crazy-pervert boss, what's your game?" Rokuro demanded answers.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, I'm glad as this will be a great trial for you Rokuro." Arima said.

"My trail?" The young boy confused.

"Yes, I got an unexpected message from the stars telling me that you will mate with all the girls here!" Arima explained shocking everyone.

"M-m-mate with R-Rokuro…" Mayura stuttered shock.

Subaru felt happy that she'll finally get the change to have sex with Rokuro, expressing her feelings to him.

"R-Rokuro… with other women than just me…?" Benio confused blushing.

"This is stupid, super stupid!" Miku snapped.

"WHOA! I WAS NOT EXPECTING TO FIND MYSELF WITH A YOUNG MAN, ESPECIALLY ONE OF THE TWIN STARS!" Sakura shocked.

"Unexpected alert, unexpected alert!" Cordelia said, having a hard time processing this in her head.

"Whoa, looks like things are getting crazier than I thought!" Suzu excited.

Rokuro is at a loss of words as he has become pale of the reason why he's the only male on the island with all the girls here.

"Well, I hope you all have a wonderful time here! Good Luck!" Arima said before the phantom hologram disappeared leaving everyone blushing shock.

It hasn't been a full day on this island and things have already started going crazy for everyone.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Looks like Rokruo and the girls are now stuck on the island because of something the head Exorcist got from the stars, now they'll have to work together onto surviving this island and Rokuro will have to face the difficult trail of mating with the other girls and he may soon like the idea even though he wants to punch Arima to death.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Having Fun in the Beach of Love!**

"Okay, can please tell exactly WHAT just happened minutes ago?" Benio asked as she and all the other girls are inside the house sitting in the living room couches. All except for Subaru who is making tea for everyone.

"That foolish idiot, Arima set us all here on this island to fulfill a ridiculous trail for that stupid boy to have sex with us!" Miku recalled, insulting her her boss.

"BUT IT'S NOT LIKE WE CAN ANYTHING ABOUT IT, ARIMA'S STAR READINGS HAVE NEVER BEEN WRONG BEFORE." Sakura stated.

"If that's the case, then why worry about it and get down to his pant!" Suzu said, actually okay with the idea of Rokuro claiming her first time.

"Well, it's a problem for me!" Benio snapped. She always felt jealous whenever other girls except Mayura getting too close to Rokuro, and becomes angry at him whenever she finds dirty magazines of older women.

"Now, now, sweetie, it's not get so worked up or else you'll get wrinkles." Subaru said serving out tea to everyone and a soda to Suzu.

"I prefer giving that head exorcists bastard my foot to his face when we get back." Miku declared hugging on her stuffy tighter.

"I can understand what you're all saying about this, but…" Mayura paused looking at the window seeing Rokuro outside.

"Is it okay to just leave Rukuro all by himself, he hasn't even moved an inch for a while now." Mayura said.

After Arima made the announcement about Rokuro mating with all the other women here on the island, he just suddenly passed out from the shock while still standing then a gentle breeze blew by triping him down to the sandy ground on his back and still hasn't woken up.

"He's more shock about this than any of us here, plus I believe he needs some alone time." Cordelia said before drinking her tea.

"And besides, it's not a totally bummer since we're on a tropical island all to ourselves that means we can whatever we want until we had our fill!" Suzu pointed out as she stands on the table and smashes the tea cup breaking and pointing her finger high up.

"Hey that was my tea!" Mayura cried, never got to finish drinking her tea.

"I believe Suzu may have a point, we are going to be on this island for a while, hopefully not too long, so we might as well make the best of it." Subaru agreed.

"YOU THINK SO? I HAVE BEEN THINKING OF GOING ON A LITTLE VACATION AND IT LOOKS LIKE THIS IS THE RIGHT OPPORTUNITY FOR IT." Sakura excited for some beach fun and maybe go exploring in the jungle.

"MIKU, ANYTHING YOU LIKE TO DO WHILE WE'RE HERE?" Sakura asked her mentor/friend.

"All this is stupid like your loud mouth, but I suppose I'm in the mood for making a castle today."

"Alright, looks like we got a full on the fun idea!" Suzu said then turns to Benio.

"Yo Benio, feeling up for some fun?" Suzu asked, but Benio didn't respond as she remains quiet throughout the whole conversation.

Benio has a sad look on her face as she looks at her reflection on the tea that she hasn't drink any at all. She's still thinking about the whole ordeal about Rokuro having multiply women in his life than just her, the first time they had sex together was something she'll never forget and hopes to do more with him until one day they decide to have kids together. But now she fears that Rokuro may not have any time for her with the other girls here also becoming his new lovers and thought she wasn't anything well.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt that she's been pulled into a warm hug and a head lean against hers, she slightly turns her head seeing my best friend Mayura comforting her the best she could.

"Don't Benio, we'll work things out somehow and you don't have to worry about losing Rokuro." Mayura said.

"Huh, how do you…?" Benio surprised that Mayura knows what she's thinking sometimes.

"Benio, you know I've always known Rokuro longer before you came into his life and started relighting the fire he had about being a stronger exorcist and training again, I was actually against the idea of Rokuro fighting again but I soon see that just it must be. I'm really glad meet him at the bridge that day." Mayura said making Benio feel a little better.

"Benio." Subaru said getting her former student's attention.

"Do you remember earlier in the jungle that I wanted to have sex with Rokuro?" Subaru asked.

"...Y-yes." Benio answered, still shock that Subaru can say something like that so openly.

"Oh wow, looks like you're already on board with this!" Suzu commented.

"Yes, and the reason why is because when I first met Rokuro and you two being together despite not getting along well back then, I felt something… strong from first sight as my heart was pounding so fast I thought I was gonna faint." Subaru explained with her cheeks turning red.

"It was love at first sight, wasn't it?" Miku asked, knowing that feeling too well.

"Yes, and as time passes and meeting you two again when our world was in great danger I couldn't help but feel more relief when I saw Rokuro okay and strong." Subaru said.

"I had no idea." Benio surprised.

"I wanted to talk to you about this for sometime though I was afraid that you would reject me and all." Subaru mentioned.

"No! I could never do that to you, after everything you have done for me I wanted to repay you more than I could count and… well… I've always thought of you as my second mother." Benio confessed as she blushes.

Subaru gasps that Benio just called her a mother making her heart beating faster than before and smiles with tears of joy, truth be told: Subaru also saw Benio as her own daughter too and did the best she could to raise into a find lady and strong exorcist. Seeing Benio on her adventures and saving the world with Rokuro shows that she has done Benio right, proud to see her as the strong young woman she is today.

Subaru walks up to Benio sitting next to her and pulls the female twin star into a warm embrace like with Mayura earlier pressing Benio's head onto her breasts, Benio was shock at first but soon smiles as she returns the embrace.

"And if you want to sweetie, you can call me mom." Subaru granted as Benio smiles more and blushing of embarrassment. She also knew that her late-mother would want this too.

"WOW! We just gotten into an emotional overdrive here people, it makes me glad that I love humans so much!" The female Basara shouted bobbing her head like she's in a rock concert.

"It sounds pretty weird coming from a Basara." Mayura admitted chuckles.

"W. E. I. R. D. Weird, weird, indeed." Cordelia agreed with Mayura.

"THIS IS SUCH A VERY TOUCHING MOMENT THAT I WANT TO SCREAM!" Sakura sobbed, feeling happy for the master and student.

"You are screaming you idiot, but I guess even at times like these it's not a bad thing." Miku said with a small smile.

Benio and Subaru's hug lasted for a couple of minutes and they let go.

"Okay everyone, as Rokuro first love and one of the twin stars; I've decided that I will go along with Rokuro having a harem with all of you starting with Mayura and Subaru." Benio declared, not feeling any regret about this.

"Me too… really?" Mayura asked shock and blushing.

"Well, of course, like you said you have known Rokuro longer and I think Rokuro wouldn't mind taking away your virginity too." Benio winked making Mayura blushes redder though she was glad about it too.

"Now we just need to tell Rokuro we're okay with it." Cordelia pointed out.

"I believe that fool is still at the beach waking up from his shock by now." Miku said.

"Then let's go check up on him." Subaru suggested, she look at Benio and they nodded together.

Just as everyone was about to get up from the couches and head on out, Suzu suddenly jumps up from the table and lands right in front of the group.

"Hold it right there, everyone! We can't just go outside yet." Suzu claimed.

"What do you mean?" Mayura asked.

"I mean our clothes, duh! We're on a tropical island after all." Suzu pointed out. Everyone realizes what Suzu is talking about looking at each other.

"I guess having our normal clothes on wouldn't suit right on this occasion." Subaru chuckled.

"Problem Alert. Problem Alert. No swimsuits." Cordelia informed that she didn't pack any swimsuits, consider she was dragged here against her will in the first place. Same goes for everyone here.

"She's right, we're not even sure if we have any spared clothes." Benio stated.

"Hey, that boss Armia guy seem to already thought of that ahead." Suzu said as she drags a large chest to the group and opens it causing everyone to gasps in both shock and amazes.

Inside the chest is large stack of bikinis of all kinds in different colors, shapes, and sizes with different unique designs for everyone.

"WOW, LOOK AT ALL THAT!" Sakura excited.

"I'm now both impressed and scared of that pervert boss of ours." Miku admitted as she picks up a small bra, wondering how Armia managed to get all these.

"Alright, you all better hurry and get change because I'm already ready!" Suzu said, simply taking off her robe, shorts, and boots with nothing but her white bra and panties.

 **(With Rokuro)**

"Damn it, that pervert idiot, stupid ideas of me getting down with other girls all of because of something the 'stars' told him." Rokuro grunted while throwing a small rock to the ocean as it bounces before sinking down.

"I wonder if Benio will be okay with this?" Rokuro asked himself as he sits down on the sand.

"Don't worry, I talked it over with everyone and they're okay with it too though some will still need some time to adjust." Benio answered standing right behind him.

"Oh really? I didn't think that…" Rokuro paused for an instant then gasps as he turns around seeing Benio and wearing a two-piece black bikini with Suzu next to her.

"Whoa! Benio!" Rokuro amazed as he can't take his eyes off of Benio and Suzu.

"I take it you like the swimsuit I'm wearing, good! I think you'll like the others two." Benio gestured toward the other girls walking to him in their own swimsuits.

Mayura is wearing a pale light-green two-piece with a mini skirt and small skirt-like lines on the bra.

Subaru is white bikini that's in the form of a cross.

Sakura is wearing a light green swimsuit with a transparent green long skirt.

Miku is wearing a raspberry-colored one-piece with a mini skirt on hers too.

Cordelia still has her claws and pointy ears, but her changed into a one-piece pastel pink swimsuit that matches her hair.

"Oh… wow…!" Rokuro lost of words seeing how amazing these girls are right now.

"Yeah, I knew his mind be blown!" Suzu shouted in joy.

"Wait a minute, you said they're all okay with this? As in me fucking other girls here?" Rokuro asked, realized what Benio just said.

"Yes, it's true I was against at first, but with some talk with the other and I decided to give our harem a try." Benio said, and just to show how serious she is. She kissed Rokuro in a passionate kiss like they did during their sex for a few seconds.

"O-okay, so… now what?" Rokuro asked, wondering where do they do some here.

"NOW, WE HAVE FUN IN THE SUN AND MORE!" Sakura answered, pumping her fists.

"Yeah, and when you look at it this way; we got ourselves a free vacation!" Mayura pointed out with a bright smile.

"Wow, you girls are taking this extremely calm than I thought." Rokuro commented. Standing up on his two feet.

"Alright then, let's have ourselves the best island vacation ever!" Rokuro declared with all the girls cheering in agreement.

Soon, Rokuro changed into a red swim shorts and everyone started having fun on the beach; Sakura doing some surfing on a surfboard she found at the house while shouting being Queen of the World, Cordelia is collecting some seashells wanting to make them into a pretty necklace for the others, Miku is making a sand castle with her stuffies helping, Subaru is laying on a towel soaking in the sunlight, Suzu is singing some beach theme music in her own rock 'n roll version, Rokuro is splashing some water with Benio and Mayura trying to see who can get each other wet the most. Benio and Subaru went out swimming together and making sure to get too far and splash some water at each other too while sharing some laughs. Sakura and Cordelia buried Miku in the sand with head remaining though the mini older woman was not enjoying it. Mayura is doing a little singing though shy of embarrassment as Suzu forced her on the stage.

Benio and Mayura are seen sitting on their own beach chairs right next to each other enjoying the relaxing sunlight thinking of getting a little tan.

"You know it's strange, Benio." Mayura mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Benio asked.

"Armia said that all of us here are destined to be Rokuro's lovers, so I was wondering if that includes Shizuru." Mayura explained.

"Oh, I guess that would rise the question since she does have feelings for him more before I even realized it." Benio said, remembering all the times she saw Shizuru blushing and acting innocent whenever she's around Rokuro.

"I think she would make a great addition to our harem." Mayura stated, wishing Shiuru is here right now.

"Yeah, I think so too!" Benio chuckled agreeing as she and Mayura watches Rokuro trying to break a watermelon with a wooden sword while blindfolded and smiles at him.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Looks like the girls are on board of the Harem ship sailing towards the large sea of love and willingly to share Rokuro as well, and Mayura will be the next girl to have her first time with Rokuro. Everyone is having a great time on the island so far, and this is just the beginning for our lovers group.**

 **And about Shizuru that Benio and Mayura just talked about, don't worry she'll make her appearance VERY soon.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenko Blessing Romance on the Cliff**

One week passed since Rokuro and the exorcist girls have been on the island their boss has sent them and so far everything is going great, especially for Rokuro feeling very excited to have multiple girlfriends and will get to have sex with them like with Benio each being special and unique to them as Benio give the okay which is still a bit surprising to him. Everyone has already gotten use to living on the island since they are exorcist being monsters almost every day and they get turns on doing the chores like laundry, cleaning, and cooking except they banned Benio from the kitchen knowing how she cooks. There even some spare new clothes so that they wouldn't have to wear their bikinis all the time, but they will like to wear them as they enjoy seeing Rokuro's reaction eyeing on them as his "little friend" in his swim-shorts rise up.

Rokuro has been doing his best to hold himself back from pouncing on the girls for the whole week because Benio said that they should wait for a week for them to get comfortable on the island since it's going to be their new home for a while, hopefully they'll be back as they have their own sacred duties to uphold as exorcist.

Subaru is sitting on the couch watching a romance movie of a couple having their romantic moments on a cliff with a beautiful sunset and the sky turning scarlet red in the background making it all the more romantic as they shared a kiss together and the screen change to The End as the movie have just ended.

"My, that was so well beautiful it makes me want to do it with Rokuro and more." Subaru groped her breast and rub her thighs together, imagining herself and Rokuro being like those lovers in the movie except they're both naked.

"Please don't wet the couch, I'm sure you know how hard it is to remove the stain." Benio said as she walks in.

"Well, I couldn't help myself whenever I think of Rokuro with some sexy fantasy!" Subaru lusted.

"Then it's a good thing the week is up, which knows you can make the first move and Mayura can go second." Benio stated.

"And I would like to thank you for allowing me to be a part of your love-life with Rokuro, I felt so happy when you said it was okay and I can finally let out the excitement within lose!" Subaru hugged Benio into a warm embrace and Benio returns the hug.

"I'm sure everyone feels the same way, and I actually don't mind you being the first one to get pregnant because I'm still not ready to become a mother yet." Benio smiled.

"Anyway, you got any plans to have Rokuro all to yourself for today?" Benio asked as they ended the hug soon.

"Well, that movie I just watched did gave me some ideas though I think Rokuro is gonna enjoy fucking me than wherever we go." Subaru smirked.

"Whoa, never I actually you say some curse words." Benio surprised.

"Even strong exorcist like myself have our moments when we snap, not everything is perfect no matter how hard you try to make it." Subaru lectured of a life lesson she learned a long time ago.

"I guess that's true. Oh, and if you're going to look for Rokuro, he's out with Suzu wanting to learn how to surf." Benio informed.

"Alright, then I better get a move on before someone tries to steal my turn." Subaru said, walking away to the door.

"Oh, and Benio." Subaru stopped herself just when she was about to touch the doorknob.

"Yes, Subaru?" Benio wondered what else her former teacher wants to say.

"Since you see me as a mother, then I think it would be fair that you start calling me "mom if that's alright with you." Subaru said, always wanted to be called that should she ever get a child of her own and now she has with Benio.

Benio's face began to blush to the color of a tomato and pressing her fingers together as the feeling of embarrassment instantly overwhelms her, but she smiles none the less as her heart beats a bit faster yet calm.

"Okay, I hope you enjoy your day… mom." Benio smiled.

Subaru smiles too, now officially becoming a mother and gaining a wonderful daughter with a bond that's stronger than blood as a single tear streams down from her eye to the cheek.

"Thank you, and I hope we'll have some of our own fun too, my daughter." Subaru said before walking out of the house leaving Benio blushing redder when she heard the "fun" part knew what her new mother meant.

 **(With Rokuro and Suzu)**

"This is AWESOME! I feel like the Queen of the World!" Suzu shouted as she surfs on a big wave.

"Man, Suzu got the surfing down so easy while I'm still struggling with just keeping my balance on the board." Rokuro envied as he stands on the shore, he hasn't mastered the art of surfing as Suzu makes it look easy when she got it good on the first try.

"Well, everyone has their own special talent that makes them who they are, and I know you have yours." Subaru said walking to him from behind.

"Oh, hey Subaru, you want to join Suzu for some surfing?" Rokuro asked as Suzu screams loud of joy.

"No thanks, I prefer swimming and I'm not much of a surfer myself as well." Subaru turned down the offer.

"Then I guess we can maybe get a tan." Rokuro suggested.

"Actually, there is something you can do for me." Subaru said.

"And what's that?" Rokuro asked.

Subaru giggles thinking that Rokuro is gonna feel excited when he hears this, she leans down close to his ear and whisper these words.

"I want you to fuck me at a cliff and make me scream to the world that I'm your bitch." This caused Rokuro to blush like crazy turning his face into bright shade of red and steaming blowing out of his ears and feeling his penis growing from within the swimming shorts.

"R-really?" Rokuro asked stutter, wanting to make sure he didn't hear her wrong.

"That's right, the week is over and now we can explore each other however we want." Subaru said before pressing her lips onto his making him go shock then quickly sink into the kiss.

The kiss lasted for 30 seconds until Subaru separate herself from Rokuro.

"Suzu, I'm gonna borrow Rokuro for a while, I hope that's okay!" Subaru called out to the monster girl.

"Sure, take as much time with him as you need to!" Suzu replied.

Subaru giggles and grab Rokuro by hand who is in a distracted, love trance dragging him into the jungle going to find a cliff for their first sex together like in the movie, only this is real and the Tenko exorcist is going to enjoy every moment of it willingly giving her body to Rokuro.

It took a few hours walking through the large jungle of the island while making sure they remember the way back home so that they wouldn't get lost and believe it's the perfect opportunity to explore the wild since they nor everyone else have done it yet, maybe they'll go on a nature walk together next time and perhaps find some good spots to have sex with Rokuro too with one or more girls.

Finally, they found the cliff seeing it's big and sturdy to hold them, they slowly walk a few feet close to the edge as Subaru wanted her first time to be close to danger which will make the moment feel more special.

"Alright Rokuro, how do you want to start?" Subaru asked as she licks her lips.

"How about we continue with that kiss." Rokuro quickly answered.

"I would like that." Subaru said sexually and the two press their lips together into a heated, passionate kiss.

 **(Warning: Lemon/Sex Alert! Scroll Down to Skip it.)**

Rokuro and Subaru felt like a spark has suddenly burst into a huge flame from within the kiss as they moan and their arms wrapping around each other to pull their bodies close as Subaru's boobs press against Rokuro young and strong chest, Rokuro's hands move around the woman's back to the side above her hips then up they go to her breasts grabbing one which made Subaru gasps with her eyes widen surprises that he is going for her breasts so soon, not that she mind.

"Oh my, you're such a forward man." Subaru complimented.

"What can I say, I'm just lucky to have an amazing woman such as yourself with me!" Rokuro said with truth behind those words.

"In that case, why don't we try something a little different." Subaru suggested. She pulls herself away from Rokuro a bit to take off her swimsuit leaving her body completely naked.

Rokuro became trap in another love trance of seeing Subaru naked for the first time and she is beautiful and so sexy that any guy would want to have of piece of that body, and he is that one guy who will enjoy it from now on. Figures that she wants both of them to be naked, he quickly grabs his swim trunks with one hand and literally rips them off without any regrets revealing his large penis to the one of the Twelve Guardians exorcist as she gasps of seeing the throbbing meat pole.

"I never seen such a strong cock like that before." Subaru commented then gasps when she suddenly felt her pussy being rubbed by Rokuro's fingers.

"Wow, you're already wet down here from just kissing, you must really be desperate to have a man fuck you." Rokuro grinned.

"Oh, I've been waiting for so long for this, but first let's do the thing I wanted to do before we get there." Subaru said before she kneels down and kiss Rokuro again then did something that blew his word away big time: she claps her breasts together with the cock in between and rubs them together for the cock to the feel making Rokuro gasps in the kiss and moan.

"(Whoa! This feels SOOO good, it's like something out of porn anime!)" Rokuro surprised in his head and grabs Subaru by the back of her head to pull her in more as the kiss started heating up their bodies.

Feeling the large breasts rubbing against his penis feels like heaven, almost like the time with Benio of their first time but different and he likes doing different things, Subaru feels the cock is getting harder and hot into her breasts while wanting to kiss him more as she pushes her tongue to Rokuro's mouth and he lets her in to tangle with his making the pleasure even more enjoyable.

Subaru got this idea from a porn anime video she watched a few weeks ago before ended up on the island with everyone, she thought the position the couples were was a good form with the woman being taller than the man like she being taller than Rokuro and knew this was a perfect chance to do it for a test run, and the test was a success. The intense feeling increases the more they do it and the moaning from them, mostly Subaru, grows louder and their bodies are starting to sweat from the heat building inside them as it gets hotter from the kiss and blowjob.

They've been going at this for 27 minutes until Rokuro felt his cock getting harder and something building up inside of him wants to come out.

"Agh, Subaru, I… I'm gonna cum soon!" Rokuro warned while moaning in the kiss.

"That's okay, cum right now if you want. I want to feel your white, hot, creamy cum on my breasts!" Subaru moaned and rubs her big, fleshy orbs harder on each other and the hot pole.

Rokuro feel his body tensing up from the pleasure trying to savor this more for about another minute until the limit on his cock reaches the climax.

"Subaru, I… I'm about to cum!"

"Then do it, let it all out!" Subaru said.

That was all Rokuro needed as his separate his lips from hers to let out a scream and his penis unleashes a stream of his cum within Subaru's large boobs and they squirt out splashing some on her face then more comes out making it like a mini geyser surprising the older woman while feeling the hot cum on her boobs and face. She scoops some with her fingers and licks it.

"My, my, you released so much than I imagined, and you taste delicious." Subaru said.

"You were great too; your boobs are fantastic like they were a blessing from a Goddess!" Rokuro complimented as he pants.

"Oh my, you're still so hard even after cumming so much." Subaru shocked of seeing his cock still hard.

"I guess its begging to have your pussy right now." Rokuro chuckled.

"Then let's get to it, ram that beast inside me as I look toward the horizon!" Subaru said as she moves herself forward to the cliff and raises her rear high as she stands on all four.

With no hesitation for a single second, he grabs her fleshy butt cheeks and just thrust his cock right inside the wet pink tunnel and reach the womb causing Subaru to scream of the pain of her pussy is being forcibly wide open more and blood is coming out.

"Whoa, you're a virgin?" Rokuro shocked.

"Yes, I've been saving myself for a worthy man to make me his, and you're that man. My beloved Twin Star." Subaru confessed with a small tear building up on her eye.

Then something in Rokuru's mind snaps after hearing that he has just taken Subaru's V-card away with his cock and have started thrusting his hips back and forth fast surprising her as this hurts though the pain slow fades away through each thrust.

"Oh m-my, we just started and you're already going in so much hitting my weak spots. AAAAHHH! It feels so good!" Subaru moaned as her breasts moves from the motion.

Rokuro keep thrusting feeling his cock is being squeezes inside the pussy as if it wants to suck him in, Subaru begs him to go faster and hit her harder which he did increasing both the strength and speed of his thrust as their flesh make smacking noise from the impact creating ripple waves on her butt and he squeezes them with his hands for a few moments until he move his hands up to her boobs groping them from behind.

"AAAAHHH! Now going after my beautiful breasts, you really are a beast!" Subaru moaned smiling lustfully.

"That's right, I'm a beast and you're my woman. I'm the only one who can satisfy you sex urges, the only one for your love!" Rokuro groaned as he pinches the nipples, pulling, and twisting them.

"YEEEESS! You're the one man for me Rokuro, I will always be your woman now and forever!" Subaru screamed then she is lifted up with her head lean back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head like Rokuro wanted the world to know that Subaru belongs to him.

Then for the pass 69 minutes, Rokuro has been thrusting into Subaru nonstop as he also did some other position like turning her around to face him and her legs wrap around his waist as he holds up by grabbing her butt. Subaru laying on her side with one leg up and over Rokuro's shoulder as he thrusts into her faster. Then back to backward standing position wrapping his arms around her body under the large boobs as they bounce wildly up and down, and her face becomes more erotic.

"Subaru, I'm gonna cum!" Rokuro alerted his lover.

"Do it inside me, cum all your seed and make me pregnant with your child!" Subaru begged loudly as her mind becomes blank only thinking about his cock.

Rokuro care about the pregnant as his only thoughts are on Subaru and beautiful, sexy pussy and his hot cock piercing through her inner walls for a few more seconds until he let it all out as she is about to cum too

"I'M CUMMING!" Rokuro shouted releasing his cum again.

"YES, LET ME FEEL IT WITH MY CUM!" Subaru screamed happily as she cum too mixing with his though Rokuro's cum overflows her womb expanding her stomach a little bit.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

Rokuro lays down with his back on the ground and Subaru laying on top of him as they both pants of exhaustion of the great fucking pleasure they just went through as it was the first time for Subaru and it certainly won't be the last. They hold hands not wanting to let each other go believing that if they do, they wouldn't have more fun like this anymore though that just silly because their bond of love grew too strong for that to end.

"Rokuro, that was wonderful, the best I ever had!" Subaru smiled.

"Me too, so… were you serious about wanting to be pregnant with my child?" Rokuro asked.

"Yes, I talk to Benio about it and it's okay, she didn't want to become a mom yet since you're still in high school, but I don't mind being one." Subaru explained.

"Well, in that case, I hope our child becomes beautiful and strong." Rokuro smiled back as he wraps one arm around her.

"Yes, and to everyone too." Subaru mentioned as she kisses him and he kissed her back, thinking everyone would want to have his child.

The two rest near the edge of the cliff letting their bodies rest from all the excitement until they can move around again and walk back to the house where everyone is waiting.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **That's one woman down and five more to go as Rokuro can already feel his dick throbbing more want to bang his new girlfriends up, and the next one is his childhood friend who has always been there for him whenever he's in pain before Benio appeared in his life and will get the amazing experience in the next chapter!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Childhood Friends Become Childhood Lovers**

"Okay and done." Mayura finished writing down on a piece of paper while sitting on the couch of the living room, folding it and putting it inside an envelope.

"HEY MAYURA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura asked walking in from the kitchen with a soda can.

"Oh, hey Sakura, I'm just writing down a letter to my parents since we're going to be on this island for a while." Mayura explained.

"YOU KNOW, I BET YOUR DAD WOULD REALLY GO CRAZY IF HE FOUND OUT THAT ROKURO IS GOING TO FUCK YOU INTO A WOMAN SOON." Sakura pointed out.

"I think you're right, ever since he and mom got back together things have been pretty great for us and he tends to get worry about me since I'm getting older." Mayura recalled the time when she was hanging out with a boy and her dad just scared him off with a death-like look.

 **(Amawaka-Otomi Home)**

"Achoo!" Seigen sneezed

"Gesundheit, dear, catching a little cold?" Yukari asked as she bring her husband a cup of tea.

"Nah, I think somebody is talking about me and I don't know why… but I feel like I want to kill Rokuro for some reason." Seigen said, confused of this feeling.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, the Head exorcist said our daughter will be alright with him and other friends." Yukari reminded him of last week when they notice their daughter is missing.

"And he mentioned about Rokuro marrying other girls including Mayura, I swear if he hurts my daughter… he's dead!" Seigen declared scary.

"That's nice, now drink your tea before it gets cold." Yukari said as she sits down.

"Yes dear." Seigen said and drink the tea which is good.

 **(Back on the Island)**

"MAN, HAVING A DAD SOUNDS COOL." Sakura said, feeling a little jealous.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot your father died a little after you were born." Mayura apologized.

"IT'S FINE, I KNOW MY FATHER IS RESTING IN PEACE IN HEAVEN WITH HIS DEATH AVENGED, AND I KNOW HE WOULD BE HAPPY WITH HOW I LIVE MY LIFE. I JUST HOPE HE'LL BE OKAY WITH ME DATING OR MARRYING A YOUNG MAN." Sakura hoped.

"Well, from what I heard about your dad from others I think he would support your happiness." Mayura stated.

"YEAH, I THINK YOU'RE RIGHT, SO SUBARU SURE HAD A REALLY GOOD TIME WITH ROKURO YESTERDAY." Sakura said, bringing up the subject.

"Y-Yeah, the way they came back home all tired and Rokuro carrying Subaru like a princess, it was so romantic!" Mayura blushed and amazed.

"YEAH, IT MAKES ME ALL EXCITED TO HAVE THAT BOY FUCK ME TO HELL!" Sakura giggled.

"It makes me wonder if you can become louder than before." Mayura whispered to herself, wondering if it's even possible in Sakura's case.

"ANYWAY, YOU'RE GOING TO BE NEXT SO I HOPE YOU'RE READY!" Sakura cheered for Mayura as she blushes more.

"I wish you didn't remind me because I'm feeling more nervous than before!" Mayura panicked.

"I'M SURE YOU'LL BE FINE, THIS IS SOMETHING YOU ALWAYS DREAMT OF DOING FOR YEARS, RIGHT?" Sakura asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess I have been always thinking that Rokuro would be my first-time having sex, but I was too nervous to even ask him since we're still in high school, but now it's actually going happen!" Mayura freaked out as steam comes out of her head and her eyes spinning.

"WELL, I BELIEVE ROKURO IS GOING TO ENJOY A GREAT TIME WITH YOU SINCE HE ALSO HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU!" Sakura pointed out.

"Y-You think so?" Mayura asked.

"HECK YEAH, AND I HOPE I'LL GO AFTER YOU SO I CAN FINALLY LOST MY VIRGINITY!" Sakura revealed.

"Yeah, I'm happy that you're giving your first time to-WHAAAAT?! You're still a virgin?!" Mayura gasped.

"YEP, NEVER HAD MUCH OF A CHANCE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ANY GUY UNTIL NOW." Sakura explained.

"Wow, I guess being an exorcist can keep you from doing other stuff you would want to do in your life." Mayura commented.

"SOMETHING LIKE THAT, BUT WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT IS THAT YOU KEEP ON LIVING YOUR LIFE WITHOUT ANY REGRET AND BE PROUD OF WHO YOU ARE!" Sakura strongly advised.

Through the strong, and loud words, Mayura started to see that Sakura is right that everyone lives their own life and each life is short whether you died of old age or sooner than expected, and there's always going to be something hard in life along the way. That's when she felt a new confident rising from within herself and her love for Rokuro is growing stronger than before as her heart and body are screaming for Rokuro.

"Yeah, you're right, Sakura! There's no time to be worry, I got to go show Rokuro how much I love him!" Mayura determined.

"YEAH, THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Sakura cheered for her younger exorcist.

"In fact, I'm going over there and have him fuck me like there's no tomorrow right now!" Mayura said before running to the door and outside.

"GO GET HIM, GIRL!" Sakura rooted, then Mayura came back in.

"Oh, could you mail that letter for me, thanks!" Mayura asked before running out again.

"SURE!" Sakura said and pick up the letter, but there is one problem she just realizes now.

"HOW DO WE EVEN MAIL THINGS OFF THE ISLAND?" Sakura asked.

 **(With Rokuro)**

Rokuro is seen sitting on a large rock over the shore of the beach watching the waves going back and forth which helps him relax from his anger of the Head exorcist for sending him and the girls to this island without their words in the first place, but it soon became a blessing in disguise when they decided to enjoy it together and the girls becoming Rokuro's lovers to fulfill some prophecy from the stars. And Rokuro has already claimed two women in his life that leaves five more girls to go, including one of them is his childhood friend.

"Man, I know they said they're okay with this, but it's still crazy that I have my own harem now and I'm starting to feel scared of Seigen now." Rokuro shivered in fear when thinking about his old exorcist mentor's anger.

"Well, I'm sure he'll understand it's all to fulfill the star prophecy, that's all." Rokuro hoped, otherwise he may end up losing his manhood.

"ROKUROOOOOO!"

Rokuro turn his head to calling of his name and saw Mayura running toward him and surprisingly very fast too.

"Mayura, wonder what she's in a hurry for?" Rokuro asked himself and jump down from the rock to the sand.

"Hey Mayura, you're going tryout for the marathon?" Rokuro joked.

Though he notice Mayura isn't slowing down and still running at full speed toward him which is making Rokuro feel a little worry that she's acting like a living racecar, Rokuro tried to tell her to slow down or stop but the girl doesn't seem to listen and ran right into the twin star boy causing them to roll together through the sand for a few seconds until they stop with Rokuro laying on his back and Mayura is on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Rokuro asked what's got into this crazy.

"I want you to fuck me!" Mayura blurted out.

"Huh?" Rokuro both confused and surprised of this as his cheeks turn red.

"I want you to fuck me, right here right now, take my V-card away and ravage me like a wild animal! Make me go crazy over you and keep fucking me until I can't walk for a week!" Mayura shouted erotically, staring at her in shock.

It only took a few seconds for Mayura to finally calm down and realize what she just said with her face turning red like before then quickly get off of him looking away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I got carried away it's going to my turn to have sex with you and I had a talk with Sakura that made me feel more confident about this and" Mayura's sentence was cut off when Rokuro kiss her on the lips from behind.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene Alert: Scroll Down to Slip it)**

"It's fine, I actually believe it's very sexy of you being all aggressive like that." Rokuro smirked.

"Really?" Mayura asked then gasps when Rokuro's cock free from the swim trucks rubbing against her exposed pussy after the panties were pulled down and one hand groping her breast.

"To be honest, I've been wanting to have you all to myself for a long time and now I can finally claim you!" Rokuro growled a little, pressing the tip of the penis to the little pussy hole and grabs her hips.

"W-Wait, Rokuro-OOOOOOO?!" Mayura screamed when Rokuro pushed his whole 8-inch dick inside her pink tunnel in one go, little blood starts dripping from the large entrance.

"You wanted me to ravage you like an animal then you're gonna get your wish!" Rokuro declared and starts thrusting while forcing Mayura to stand on all four.

"AAH! AAH! You're being… too rough!" Mayura moaned as the pain from the thrusts starts to become feel good.

"(WOW! Rokuro's cock feels even bigger than I imagined, it's strong and tearing through my pussy like it's gonna split me in two!)" Mayura thought moaned as her mouth change to an erotic smile and her tongue hanging out.

"Faster, fuck harder and faster!" Mayura demanded lustfully.

Rokuro obeyed increasing the strength of his thrust to make it more powerful and move his hips faster too which caused Mayura to moan louder, shouting out his name ever couple of thrust or less as the smacking sounds of two flesh hitting each other get a little louder. Mayura cute-loud moaning became music to Rokuro's ears as he looks down to see her butt bouncing from the thrusting and rippling like a wave, this gave him an idea as he raises one hand and smacked it on one butt cheek.

"AAAAHHH?!" Mayura screamed of surprise.

"You've been a bad girl for tackling me like that earlier, now you're going to be punished!" Rokuro said as he smacks another cheek.

"YEEEESS?!" I'm a naughty girl who couldn't wait to get fucked, spanked me harder, give me more!" Mayura begged as her mind became blank, nothing in it but the pleasure of Rokuro's cock.

"AAAAHHH?! ROKUROOOO?!" Mayura moaned as her pussy just cum.

"Hey now, you cummed before me, that's not nice. I'll have to double your punishment for cumming before your master!" Rokuro grinned as he speeds up his thrusts again and slammed his hand on her butt hard.

For the next 33 minutes (though in Mayura's mind, it feels longer), every thrust of his penis Mayura moans loud and beautiful, for every smack on her butt makes her moan like crazy and turning her butt cheeks red too, he loves both reaction of Mayura's "punishment" that she's definitely enjoying more than anything she could hope for in her life and she wanted more of this, so that's want he's giving her. Thrust his long and big dick into the flesh pink tunnel and hitting the womb which is all the way to the end sending more jolts of pleasure throughout Mayura's whole body.

Then two minutes later, Rokuro suddenly felt his penis twisting harder than before and getting a little bigger.

"Mayura, I think I'm about to reach my limit!" Rokuro groaned.

"Then go ahead, cum all your seeds inside, let out every single drop and put a baby in my oven!" Mayura begged sexually, even though she didn't want to be pregnant until she is older but now, she didn't care from the sex.

"More, I want to hear you beg more like a pathetic poor girl on wasteland street!" Rokuro demanded as he slows down his thrusting a little, Mayura instantly notice this.

"PLEASE, PLEASE FUCK EVERY LAST OF YOUR WHITE-HOT SEED INTO MY FUCKING PUSSY OF A BTICH THAT I AM! CUM IN ME SO MUCH I WON'T BE ABLE TO THINK OF ANYTHING BUT YOU COCK?!" Mayura begged lustfully loud.

With that, Rokuro unleashed one last powerful thrust smacking his penis to the womb and burst a big stream of white cum inside filling it so much the amount expands it a little.

"Rokuro, your cum is burning inside of me! It's feels so good!" Mayura moaned with tears of joy streaming from her eyes.

 **(Lemon/Sex End)**

Feeling all the strength in her arms and legs sapping away from that climax, Mayura collapse onto the sand and Rokuro drop on his knees breathing in and out of exhaustion.

"Was that… everything you hoped for?" Rokuro asked.

"No…" Mayura said, almost making Rokuro gasps.

"It was better!" Mayura smiled, Rokuro sighs in relief.

"Man, who knew the sweet and innocent Mayura has a pervert side deep down." Rokuro chuckled.

"You're the one who brought it out with your love and your dick brought out that "me" the moment you made me your woman." Mayura stated.

"Well then, I'll be glad to see more of that sexy side of yours in the future." Rokuro said, looking forward to it, Mayura send a cute-sexy smile in response.

"Want to head back or would you rather have a second round?" Rokuro asked, showing off his penis still hard shocking the yellow-green hair girl.

"Whoa, you can still keep going?" Mayura asked.

"Yeah, because one cum wasn't enough for me, same when I did Subaru yesterday." Rokuro explained.

Mayura's shock expression quickly change to an exciting erotic look as she licks her lips, she rolls herself on her back and spread her legs to give a full access to her pussy.

"Then what are you waiting?" Mayura asked sarcastically.

Rokuro smirks widely and leans down to Mayura ready to have another round.

 **(With Benio)**

"Okay, I think that's enough pineapples for Pineapple Dinner night." Benio declared as she carries a bag of pineapples she collected and walked back to the beach house.

Just when she exits the jungle, she suddenly trips on something and fell on the sand face first and spilled some of the pineapples out of the bag.

"Ow, that better not be Suzu's music box or else I'm gonna" Benio was about to threatened but stopped herself when she sees a familiar looking person.

She's a teenage girl of above average height with long blonde hair tied in two twin tails, dark skin and violet eyes. She is quite well-endowed possessing D-cup breast size. She also has a scar across her face. Her hair band consists two green/rose balls on each side. She wears a standard exorcist uniform.

"No way, Shizuru Ioroi!" Benio shocked to see a fellow young exorcist on the island too and wonder how did she get here, then she notice a notice on her.

" _Dear Rokuro and girls,_

 _Hope you're all doing well on the island and wonder why is Shizuru Ioroi is here?_

 _It would seem I've forgotten one last girl who is also part of the harem prophecy, silly me! So, when I saw her visiting HQ today, I talked about her crush on Rokuro which we did a cute blushing and I took the opportunity to use my powers to send her to the island._

 _Now that makes one more girl for more sexy fun and I can already guess that your having that fun Rokuro, I'm also expecting some of you girls to be pregnant as well._

 _Love,_

 _Arima Tsuchimikado."_

"Ugh, of course, this would be his doing." Benio annoyed of the Head exorcist's tricky mind.

"Well, better get you to the house so I can tell the news to everyone." Benio said as she gathers the pineapples and carry Shizuru in her other arm heading for the beach house.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed Rokuro getting his third girlfriend in a dominating way and seeing Mayura enjoying it more than you would expect she would, and for those who wanted to see Shizuru Ioroi appeared in the story. Wait no longer because here she is as the final member of Demon Boy's harem making this a little more fun for everyone as their love-making adventure on the island continues!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**One Small Thing can come in Big Sexy Package**

"So, you found here in the woods because the pervert boss of ours forgot to include her as one of my lovers." Rokuro asked being a little angry while looking at the sleeping Shizuru Ioroi.

"Yes, and just like us she's going to be here for a while." Benio nodded.

"Damn, that idiot! I'm really starting to hate him for being all silly and weird!" Rokuro snarled.

"Don't strain your face like that or else it's get suck like that." Miku said walking past him.

"BESIDES, I THINK WE SHOULD LET HER REST FOR A WHILE BEFORE WAKING UP HER." Sakura suggested.

"I'm afraid you stupid yelling is already waking her up." Miku pointed at Shizuru groaning and slowly open her eyes.

"Hey Shizuru, nice to see you're up and about even though it's the afternoon now." Benio greeted.

"Benio… I wasn't expecting you to visit me today and how'd you get in my room." Shizuru said still a little sleepy.

"Actually, you're not in your room anymore, or your home for that matter." Rokuro said.

When Shizuru saw Rokuro, her face became a little shade of red and steam coming out of her head.

"R-R-Rokuro?!" Shizuru gasped.

"It took you that long to notice he was here; you need to be more aware of your surroundings." Miku mocked.

"Wait, Miku Zee and Sakura Sada? What are you two doing here?" Shizuru confused.

"It's kind of a long story, and like Rokuro said you're not in your home anymore." Benio said.

Shizuru became more confused and decided to exit the beach house to see this for herself, and her shock to find a beautiful tropical beach and the ocean going as far as to the horizon with the sky being red from the sunset and seeing a jungle behind the beach house too. It didn't take her long to realize what the others were telling her and realizing where she is now.

"So, I'm somehow on an island." Shizuru shocked.

"Oh my, it would seem our last member has awoke from her slumber." Subaru said getting the new girl's attention as she is getting the grill ready with Cordelia helping.

"By the Spirits of Heaven, Subaru Mitejima and Cordelia Kasukami are here too!" Shizuru surprised to see two more of the Twelve Guardians.

"Hey, I finished making the drinks!" Mayura called out as she runs out of the beach house while carefully holding a trade of glass drinks.

"Huh, even Mayura Otomi is here!" Shizuru shocked.

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake Shizuru, I hope you're not hurt anywhere." Mayura concerned for her fellow female exorcist.

"No, I'm fine just confused of what's going on." Shizuru said.

"Don't worry, everything will be explained about this soon." Mayura assured.

"For now, just relax and enjoy the pineapple dinner we're about to have." Benio advised.

"We have BBQ pineapples, fresh sliced pineapples, some pineapple juice, and we're also having pineapple cake for dessert." Subaru listed the meal they'll be eating.

"That's a lot of pineapple." Shizuru sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, it's only for tonight." Rokuro assured placing a hand on Shizuru's shoulder causing her to blush.

"(Rokuro is touching me shoulder! Don't freak out, Shizuru, friends touch each other's shoulders too.)" Shizuru thought trying to calm herself down.

"By the way, where's Suzu?" Rokuro asked as he looks around.

"She's doing some surfing; she should be back by now." Mayura informed.

"Make way for the Queen of Rock!" Suzu shouted as she surfs her to shore and jumps off the board doing peace signs on each hand and sticking her tongue out.

"What the… is that a Basara?" Shizuru shocked.

"Don't worry, I promise she's friendly and a really nice Basara." Mayura said.

"You guys really have to explain to me what's going on." Shizuru said as she can't handle all this confusion.

"We do, but for now let just eat because I'm sure you're hungry too." Rokuro stated.

Right on cue, Shizuru's stomach growls loud making her blush like crazy as it tells her that she needs to eat now. She took the plate of pineapple dishes from Mayura and started eating the fresh juicy ones that made her moan a bit finding the pineapple to taste good, everyone started eating their pineapple theme dinner as they gathered together. Soon, everyone started explaining the tropical situation that brought them here in the first place and why Rokuro is the only guy on the island with all these girls which made Shizuru blush even more than before.

"S-So, you're saying that the Head of Exorcists Arima Tsuchimikado brought you all here because of the prophecy he read in the stars and Rokuro has to have s-sex with all of you?" Shizuru asked stutter.

"Yeah, and you being here also means you're going to be one of my lovers." Rokuro sighed.

"Which is a good thing, you did told me that you like her in a way." Benio pointed out.

"Benio! Are you really okay with all this? both of you are the Twin Stars and he's fucking with other girls!" Shizuru asked.

"Trust me, I was against the idea at first but with some talking and reasoning from the girls I decided to go along with the harem idea." Benio smiled before kissing Rokuro on the lips.

"Oh yeah, we also had our first sex before coming to this island and I'm the Alpha Girl of the harem." Benio bragged shocking Shizuru.

"Yep, little Rokuro sure is a beast when it comes to pleasing a woman like the loving, like how he took my first time." Subaru blushed with a hand on her cheek.

"Your first time… does that mean you were virgin?" Shizuru asked surprise that an old woman is still a virgin.

"Yeah, I never really found any worthy man to take me until I met Rokuro for the first time and my heart wouldn't stop singing about him." Subaru confessed.

"I'm was the next girl to have sex with Rokuro, like Subaru he took my virginity and I had the most amazing experience of my life!" Mayura confessed with her face turning red a little.

"YEP, WITH THREE GIRLS DOWN THERE ARE FIVE GIRLS TO GO NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE!" Sakura mentioned.

"Oh yeah, that means our handsome Demon Boy has five more pleasuring experience with five sexy girls ready and waiting for that big dick of his!" Suzu smirked before grabbing Rokuro's face by the cheeks and smacking their lips each other almost into a passionate heat.

"Cool, monster girl." Miku pulled Rokuro away.

"Remember, it's my turn to be with Rokuro and expect you keep yourself under control until you get your turn." Miku glared at Suzu.

"Relax, little young-granny, I was just giving him a little preview of what's to come." Suzu winked.

"Call me "Granny" again and I'll personally purify you!" Miku threatened as she brings out one of her fighting stuff animals.

"Now, now, we're supposed to be having a nice dinner-outing together." Mayura reminded them.

"(By the Heavens, I'm one of Rokuro's lovers and that means I will have to have sex with him too!)" Shizuru thought smiled while blushing like crazy thinking this is a dream come true.

"Okay, everyone, let's make this dinner a celebration with the arrival of Shizuru Ioroi!" Benio declared and everyone cheers.

 **(Morning)**

Rokuro is seen sleeping in a room by himself laying on a very large king-size bed, which is also the main room for Rokuro and his girlfriends to use whenever they want to just sleep or having doing some sex too, there are other rooms in the beach house that the other girls are currently sleeping in. Rokuro is having a dream about sailing the seas on his own pirate ship and he sees all his girlfriends as mermaids telling him to come over and play with them which he complied and make his way toward the mermaids, then suddenly a giant wave crashes onto his ship sinking him down to the sea.

"AAHH?!" Rokuro jumped a bit waking up from his dream and feels something strange as he let out a moan.

"Oh, you're awake, it must've been some dream if you cum this hard."

"Yeah, dreaming you girls as mermaids was pretty cool." Rokuro smiled, then he realizes that there is someone here in this room and slowly looks down to a big lump where his lower half is.

Rokuro became nervous as he slow reach for the bedsheet and quickly remove revealing the source of that voice is Miku Zee stroking his hard penis while giving it a few licks too. She is also naked.

"Miku?! What are you doing here?" Rokuro asked shock.

"Have you already forgotten, it's my turn to have sex with you." Miku reminded him.

"Y-Yeah, I get that though I wasn't expecting you to do this early in the morning." Rokuro said blushing at the sight of the beautiful elder with the body of a young lolicon.

"Just my way of preparing you for the unexpected, I also want to make sure you're strong enough to handle Sakura too since she never had sex before either." Miku revealed as she crawls up to his face.

"Then let me show you what I learned from having sex with three girls!" Rokuro grinned.

"Then come and ravage me, big boy!" Miku taunted and the two enter into a heated kiss.

 **(Lemon/Sex Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it)**

Their lips smoothing over the other as Miku's tongue wants to enter Rokuro's mouth which he doesn't mind as they wrestle their tongues to see who can dominate the other, Miku has more skills in tongue pleasuring but Rokuro wins this with the strength advantage.

"(Hmm, he lacks some skills, but his tongue feels strong and good, I'll give him that.)" Miku thought.

Rokuro's hands started moving around on her back and down to her small butt giving each bottom cheeks a good squeeze making Miku moan in the kiss. He gropes her butt for a while until he moves his right hand up to her flat to play with her hard nipples that made her jump a bit in surprise and moans loud when his fingers pinch and twitch them a bit.

"E-Easy, they're sensitive." Miku stuttered.

"Then that makes it more special about you!" Rokuro complimented as he starts sucking on one nipple.

Even though Miku doesn't have a devlope body like other women with big boobs or big butt with an hourglass figure or even actually looking like an old lady despite being 56, Rokuro finds that sexy charm within herself and she does it too. Plus, she has all the experiences of any women having sex with a man even though she only had one man in her life who was her late-husband, and now she found herself another man to love again.

"(My god, this boy really has learned from those three!)" Miku thought moaned as her pussy cum.

"Whoa, did you just cum?" Rokuro surprised.

"It would seem you're more of a man than I thought, now it's time for the main show." Miku said looking back seeing the penis harder than ever and twitching a bit.

Miku rubs her butt alongside the meaty pole making Rokuro moan with the pussy lips smoothing up and down on it.

"It looks like you really want me to put it in, don't you?" Miku asked sarcastically.

"Oh man, that feels good!" Rokuro moaned.

"Then you're going to like this even better!" Miku said as she raises herself right above the big dick with her pussy right on target.

Miku knew this might hurt consider her smaller pussy, but she knows that despite the pain it's going to feel good quickly and pushes her pussy on the tip slowly covering it and goes on a little.

"Hey, don't push yourself too much." Rokuro concerned.

"Silly boy, have you gotten that I am one of the Twelve Guardians!" Miku pushed herself harder going down until the dick's tip reach the end of her inner tunnel sending jolts of pleasure making her scream.

"Oh fuck, this is more intense than my late-husband!" Miku admitted.

"Wow, you're so tight! It's like your squeezing my dick!" Rokuro groaned before he starts thrust his hips up and down.

Miku moans from the thrusting feeling this sex is more than what her late-husband could give her when they were together before his death, she balance herself up by holding her arm to Rokuro's strong chest and start moving her hips to make this fucking more amazing than it already is. The dick is bigger than Miku can hope for as her pussy shows how big it is with the little bump appearing up and down from up her pussy and close to her stomach, this is something Miku has wanted to do for so long and Rokuro is the one who give her the satisfaction she needs.

"Fuck me harder, you better not go easy on me just because I'm smaller!" Miku snarled as she smacks her hips harder on the dick.

Rokuro smirks thinking Miku is trying to act all tough even though she's really erotic, he decided to give the young-looking elder what she wants and thrusts his hips harder with a little more speed into it making the sex pleasure more intense than before. He would even reach for Miku's nipples pinching them to make her moan louder and letting out her erotic expression which is very cute to him.

The sex goes on for almost an hour, a little over fifty-six minutes to be exact and it looks like the two are about to reach their limit.

"Miku, I'm about to cum!" Rokuro warned.

"Go head, you've earn your right to cum in me! I maybe old, but I want you to cum in me so much that I might get pregnant!" Miku begged as they smack each other's hips harder.

"I'm… I'M CUMMING!" Rokuro released his big load of cum into Miku's pussy overflowing the inside in an instant.

"So hot, your cum is hot and it still keeps going!" Miku moaned smiling erotically with her tongue out and her pussy cumming her love juice for the second time. The pleasure soon made her unable to stand anymore and fell on Rokuro's chest.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

"So, how'd I do?" Rokuro asked panting.

"Very well, better in fact. You've definitely made this old woman feel young again." Miku smiled as she smuggles her face on his chest.

"Man, I never though I would fuck a girl who is WAY older than she looks." Rokuro commented.

"Life is full of surprises, and you just have to enjoy them." Miku said then thought about something.

"Rokuro, please promise me you'll care for Sakura when you do her next." Miku asked.

"You really care for her, don't you?" Rokuro asked back.

"I knew her father as we got along, when he died I promise to look after her daughter until she can take care of herself." Miku explained.

"Well, you don't have to worry because I will give her all the love she needs." Rokuro promised as he pat her head.

"You better, otherwise I'll purify you." Miku joked as the two lovers lay in bed for a while longer.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The lolicon of the Twelve Guardian have finally been claimed by Rokuro making four girls down and four more to go. I'm not really into little girl sex things like this, but they do have some charm that can draw in a full-grown man and she proves that she still has the sexy touch even in her old age. Just don't make her mad or else she'll sent her Killer Stuff Animals to purify you.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Loud Time Exploring the Jungle!**

Rokuro is seen sitting on the couch watching TV, the show he is watching is an anime about a boy from outer space with a big mech armor got stranded on earth that is completely filled of water, and will learn how to live on earth interact with others, to the young demon boy the show is like putting pirates in a sci-fi universe.

"Hey Rokuro, got any plans for today?" Mayura asked walking up to him from behind.

"Not much, maybe watch a little TV here and do some jogging later." Rokuro said.

"Well, me and Suzu are going out on the ocean to see if we can caught us some fish for dinner." Mayura informed as she pulls out a fishing pole.

"You guys made a boat already; we've only been on this island for two weeks now." Rokuro impressed.

"16 days to be exact, Suzu wanted to see she can get some new martials for her rap." Mayura added.

"Well, just make sure you two don't go off too far and keep an eye out for sharks, I wouldn't want my girls to be ended up as fish food." Rokuro warned as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Facing sharks will be child play compare to fighting against the Kegares back home." Mayura reminded her lover how strong she and the others are.

"Okay, have fun fishing." Rokuro said before the two share a kiss that lasted about ten seconds.

"Bye Rokuro." Mayura said before leaving the beach house and Rokuro got back to watching the anime.

When the show ended, Rokuto turns off the TV and his expression started to change into a little sadness as he begun to think everyone back home in Japan when Mayura mentioned it, he wonders how everyone is doing with cleansing the Kegares without him and Benio and the others. Hopefully everyone is holding down the fort and giving their job as Exorcists to help keep the world safe from the dark spirits and other evil people as well, though he is also worry about them if they're facing some strong Kegares and are barely alive right now getting treated. He's an Exorcist too yet he's here on an island with eight lovely girls waiting to be fucked by his hug dick and making them his lovers too, it feels like he's deserting his duty just to have a vacation.

"HEY ROKURO, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING ALL SAD ABOUT?" Sakura asked, loudly as usual spooking Rokuro falling off the couch.

"Sheesh, Sakura, don't do that, you're going to give me a heart attack." Rokuro angered as he gets back up.

"SORRY, BUT YOU WERE LOOKING DOWN UNDER THE WEATHER AND I THOUGHT I SEE WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FAVORITE DEMON EXORCIST." Sakura explained.

"Well, I guess I'm just thinking about home right now and wondering how everyone else is doing without us." Rokuro confessed.

"I SEE, FEELING A LITTLE HOMESICK, MOST OF US GET THAT FEELING WONDERING HOW OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILIES ARE DOING RIGHT NOW, BUT I'M SURE EVERYONE IS DOING FINE AND KNOWS WE'RE OKAY." Sakura believed with a big smile.

"Hmm, you're right, I should have more faith in everyone and focus on myself right now." Rokuro said, he also mentally reminded himself that he still needs to have sex with Sakura next.

"IF YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING, HOW ABOUT GOING OUT EXPLORING THE JUNGLE WITH ME?" Sakura suggested.

"Well, I was thinking about going out to jogging later, but I guess nature walking is another exercise I can try out." Rokuro accepted Sakura's invitation.

"SWEET! WE NEVER GOT TO SEE WHAT THE WHOLE ISLAND IS LIKE, SO I FIGURE THIS WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME TO CHECK THE PLACE OUT." Sakura stated.

"Okay, let just make sure not to upset any animals and accidently destroy any trees." Rokura advised.

"YOU'RE MAKING IT SOUND LIKE WE MIGHT GET INTO TROUBLE, IT JUST US ON A PRIVATE ISLAND, WHAT'S THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN?" Sakura asked.

"Probably you're yelling scaring away the birds." Rokuro whispered to himself.

"Okay, we better get a move on." Rokuro said.

"YEAH, LET THE EXORCIST JUNGLE EXPLORING BEGIN!" Sakura declared.

Rokuro and Sakura left the beach house, leaving note on the front door to let everyone know where they are in case they're wondering, heading right into the jungle walking through the tall trees and pushing away the large leaves in the way as they go deeper into the jungle. They found some honey badgers running around playing together and found some bugs to eat, colorful birds flying over the two humans, and a snake almost got a bite on Rokuro but Sakura was able to catch it in her hands and threw the snake away. They stumble upon a large river that runs smoothly for a boat ride, Sakura decided to use her scythe to cut down a tree, while making sure they are no birds or animals on it, and made the log into a makeshift boat for them to ride down the river. It was a fun ride like the ones at those amusement parks though Rokuro started to panic when he discover they're heading straight for a waterfall and Sakura screams exciting, Rokuro wanted to get off the boat before it's too late, but Sakura has him in a head lock and they scream together of both joy and fear as they go down the waterfall and made a splash at the bottom.

"YAHOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Sakura excited as she and Rokuro surface their heads out of the water.

"Are you CRAZY?! We could've been killed!" Rokuro pointed out.

"AW, DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. WE'RE ALIVE AND THAT PROVES WE'RE MADE OF TOUGHER THINGS THAN JUST FLESH!" Sakura said.

"…I don't think that how the saying goes." Rokuro deadpanned before they swim to the nearest shore.

"CHECK IT OUT, THERE'S A MOUNTAIN HERE! I WONDER HOW TALL IT IS?" Sakura asked as she looks at the tall mountain from a distance.

"Benio said that most mountains are usually greater than 2000 feet." Rokuro remembered that when Benio helped him with his homework.

"SWEET, I BET CLIMBING THAT WOULD GIVE US A GREAT ADVANTAGE POINT VIEW ON THE ISLAND." Sakura stated.

"Yeah, that would be a great view to see, but how about we take a break before we do any mountain climbing." Rokuro suggested, consider they've been walking through the jungle for a few hours now.

"OKAY, I DO WANT TO BE A LITTLE DRY FROM THAT LITTLE SWIM AND BESIDE…" Sakura pounced at Rokuro forcing his back against the ground.

"I BELIEVE IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU EXPERIENCE THE AWESOME BODY OF SAKURA SADA!" Sakura excited sexually.

"Hehe, I was wondering when you would make your move." Rokuro smirked as his hands grab hold of Sakura's butt giving them a good squeeze making her moan.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN HOLDIING MYSELF BACK FOR DAYS, AND HEARING HOW YOU HAD SEX WITH THE OTHER GIRLS HAVE BEEN DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Sakura explained and smack her lips against his as Rokuro kiss her back into a heated kissing session.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene Alert: Scroll Down to Skip it)**

They both moan into the kiss as Sakura's hands move around on Rokuro's body including feeling his strong chest as she slowly takes off the summer jacket he was wearing and threw it to the sand as Rokuro pulls down her undie-bikini to feel her bottom natural.

Sakura has been on a few dates before but none of the men she used to hanged out with were any interest to even have her first kiss with any of them, but Rokuro has proven himself to be a worthy man of her love and once heck of a kisser too. He took his hands off the smooth butt for a second to go up to the back for the stripe holding the top bikini in place and unhook the stripe letting Sakura's breasts bounce free and press against his chest as he threw the top bikini away leaving the loud Twelve Guardian completely naked.

"ROKURO… YOUR HANDS FEEL SO GOOD ON MY BODY!" Sakura moaned in the kiss.

"You're not so bad yourself, let see how tough you are now." Rokuro smirked.

Sakura gasps when Rokuro move his hands back down to the butt, he spared the cheeks and felt his finger touching something pink and wet which he instantly recognize as her pussy, Sakura moans like crazy as her pussy is being invade by her lover's fingers quickly coming to enjoy it as she gasp arching her back for Rokuro to get a good view of her large breasts, Rokuro took one hand out to grab one of the breasts groping it good making her moan harder and squeal in joy.

"AH, GROPING MY BREAST WHILE PLAYING WITH MY PUSSY AT THE SAME TIME FEELS SO GOOD! I THINK I'M GONNA CUM SOON!" Sakura alerted.

"Oh really, will you cum now if I do this?" Rokuro leaned his head up to the breasts and suck on one of the nipples making her moan louder.

"OH FUCK, THAT FEELS SO GOOD I'M GONNA CUM?!" Sakura shouted as her pussy cum on Rokuro's fingers.

"Hmm, you taste good." Rokuro commented as he licks the wet pussy cum off his fingers.

"THANK YOU, NOW IT'S MY TURN TO PLEASE YOU." Sakura said as she goes down to their bottom level and pulls down Rokuro's swim shorts as his big dick pops out hard.

"WHOA, YOU'RE EVEN BIGGER THAN WHAT MIKU TOLD ME!" Sakura commented as she starts rubbing the dick with her hands making Rokuro flinch a bit.

Sakura leans closer sticking out her tongue to lick the dick, it has a weird taste but it felt something she couldn't ignore and lick it some more quickly getting use to the wonderful taste and soon suck the tip of the dick with her lips. Rokuro moans of how good Sakura is getting with the dick job, Sakura decided to take this up a notch by sucking on the whole dick deep into her mouth and probably through her throat a little as she sucks on it hard thrusting her head up and down.

"Sakura, your mouth feels so good!" Rokuro moaned.

"(I WONDER IF HE'LL THIS EVEN MORE?)" Sakura thought asked herself.

Sakura stop sucking on the dick for a second and wrap her big boobs around it feeling the penis warmth between them and got back to sucking, this causes Rokuro's mind to go crazy from feeling the titjob and he groans feeling his cock going crazy as it's about to reach it's limit.

"Sakura, I'm about to cum!" Rokuro warned.

"GO AHEAD, LET OUT YOUR TASTY CUM!" Sakura said while still sucking on the penis.

Rokuro managed to hold himself back for a full minute to feel Sakura's breasts on his dick more until he couldn't hold it in anymore and grab Sakura by the head forcing her take his cum that is being unleashed into a load making her cheeks puff, she tries to swallow them all but it was too much for her to handle and quickly pull out letting some of the rest to come out splashing on her face and on top of her breasts.

"OH WOW, YOU RELEASED SO MUCH, I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA CHOKE." Sakura licked the warm white cum as it tastes good to her.

"Thanks, but I think it's time we get to the main course." Rokuro panted a bit, and shows his cock is still standing tall and rock-hard.

"STILL HARD AFTER RELEASING SO MUCH, YOU REALLY ARE A GREAT MAN!" Sakura smiled as she places herself above Rokuro's penis and immediately slams downs swallowing the whole meat-pole in one go causing them to moan like crazy.

"OH GOD! IT'S SO BIG, IT COULD SPILT ME IN TWO!" Sakura squealed as the pain soon became pleasure.

"Well, since you're in such a rush to feel my dick then we better get moving!" Rokuro thrusted his hips up and down rapidly making Sakura bounces from the fucking.

"OH FUCK, YOU'RE GOING SO FAST AND STRONG I THINK MY BODY IS GETTING ADDICTED TO YOUR DICK!" Sakura moaned loudly as she places her hands to the back of her head like she's being a sexy dancer on her lover's penis.

Rokuro launch his hands up toward her bouncing breasts groping them harder and moving them around making Sakura's body feel more jolt of pleasures and her mind going blank only thinking about the sex they're having right now. Sakura' couldn't be any happier to have given up her virginity to one of the Twin Star Exorcist since she was still a virgin until today, she also knew that if her father was here right now he would approve Rokuro being the man of her life and extremely happy that he'll make her happy. Sakura yelps when Rokuro starts pinching her nipples and pulling on them making her breasts stretch out making her moan crazier as her face turning more erotic, Sakura bends down to Rokuro's face for more heated kissing as she thrust her hips to match Rokuro's thrusting.

They've been going at it like this for about 45 minutes nonstop and have are currently doing a different sex position with Rokuro standing holding Sakura by the butt as he keeps thrusting in her up and down while kissing each other.

"Sakura, I'm about to cum again!" Rokuro warned.

"THAT'S OKAY, I'M GONNA CUM TOO! LET'S CUM TOGETHER!" Sakura moaned.

They kept their fucking session for about a minute or a little more until both the penis and pussy are about to release their load consider the hardness and tightness both lovers are feeling.

"Get ready, I'm cumming!" Rokuro shouted as his cock burst a big load of cum.

"ME TOO! I'M CUMMING TOO!" Sakura moaned as her pussy squirts mixing with the white warm cum.

 **(Lemon/Sex Scene End)**

Rokuro and Sakura are now seen sitting against a tree very close to each other.

"That was the best sex I ever had." Rokuro chuckled.

"AS GOOD AS WITH THE OTHER GIRLS?" Sakura asked.

"As great or better, but I love you all the same. My lovely loud cherry blossom." Rokuro flirted and kiss her on the cheeks.

"AW, THAT'S THE SWEETEST THING A GUY HAS EVER SAID TO ME. MOST FIND ME ANNOYING BECAUSE OF HOW I TALK." Sakura mentioned.

"Well, that's their lost." Rokuro said.

"HEY ROKURO, YOU THINK WE CAN DO A FEW MORE SEX ROUNDS UP ON THAT MOUNTAIN?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Sex on top of a mountain, sure I'm game for that." Rokuro nodded.

"GREAT, WE'LL REST FOR A FEW MINUTES AND IT'S UP THE MOUNTAIN AND MORE SEX!" Sakura excited as Rokuro laughs a little.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Loud Exorcist woman finally got her turn and I think she moaning might have been louder than her normal shouting talk, Rokuro is on a roll with only three more girls to go and he's going to enjoy each and ever one of them with the stars reading are coming true which won't be long.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
